sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Epona the Cat
NOTICE: I know i haven't been on in a while, i might not post to the wiki anymore but i will be open to chat anytime, so if you need to talk to me about anything come say hi on my DA or my wiki when it's done, i might link my wiki here when i'm finished in case any of you are interested. When i first joined i wasn't comfortable with sharing all of her information because i was scared about how some of you might react, now as time passes i begin to realize how stupid i was for letting some teeny little comments get to me, and now i don't care what anyone says, she's my character not anyone else's. I'm deciding whether or not i should delete the pages since i'm moving all the information on my new wiki (no, it's not a wikia like this one in case you were wondering, it's being made on google sites.) but please, don't make up my mind for me by deleting this page or any other of my pages without my permission. So if you need to talk to me about the character or if you have any questions, please do note me on DA or talk to me here. Thank you for the 2 years of kindness <3 -Dawn P.S. All the lovely gift art made for me will be in my gallery, so thank you to SonicKnucklesFan92, SigmaAlpha3, and Tesla for the lovely works and being such good friends <3 I find being royalty difficult at times, but you'll get used to it as time goes on-Epona the Cat Sonic Trilogies 1~ the Quest for Kei; Chapter 2 ( And here's a link of Me failing Epona's Voice XD : COMING SOON!) Disclaimer please don't say she's the horse goddess from legend of Zelda... I never even played any of the games (don't yell at me) thanks -SD1216 Epona the Cat Epona, is the former guardian of the Keian Pendulum, she has kept it since her mother's disappearance and death after they were abducted and killed by Eggman after a failed robot attempt to destroy the 3rd dimension, or Kei (Pronounced Key) Though she rules a kingdom on her own and has to look after a seedrian sister her parents adopted, Samantha, she still fights for everyone, even when her life is at stake. Games & Comics she appears in (so far) * Sonic Trilogies 1: Night of the Blue Moon (A Main Character) * Sonic Rush Fever (Fan Game) (Non-playable) * Sonic: Revolution (fan game) (playable) * SFCDB (Sonic Fan Characters: Dimensional Beatdown) (Playable) Concept Epona was first created and first drawn on the creator's Dsi a month before the movie Frozen took off, and a few days after her creator discovered Touhou for the first time. She had many forms before she became who she is today, for example the Keian Pendulum was originally planned to be conceived on the moon and Epona volunteered to be its guardian, and stayed up there for about 10 years, however this was scrapped due to Unoriginality. Why is it you ask? Recall Knuckles guards the master emerald, similarities anyone? And a few months later is when she had the idea to have swords as her weapon, and her wings were made completely out of fragile ice crystals, and the thought that she was at one point going to have a double-ganger with the power of fire instead of ice. This was scrapped though, as well as the thought that her super form was going to include her power suddenly changing to fire and destroying everything, but this super form was replaced and favored with another idea, "Diamond Epona" as her super form. And now we get to the point before the Deviantart page came along, her original look evolved into what she looks like today (as seen in the pictures) but there was one thing she had during these evolutions, she kept a moon barette the whole thing through, but a test went on to see what she would look like without it, and then the barette was scrapped, and now she looks like what she is now. Her name, wasn't a Legend of Zelda inspiration at all actually, when she was first created on that Flip note studio screen, it was the first thing that came to mind! So don't complain that I can't make it up on the spot and I have to have an inspiration, I mean that's what the creators of most characters did and NO ONE complained... Oh well time went of with less sueish personality tests and voilà! Here we are The Keian Pendulum and it's Beginnings It was a dark time in the land of kei, Much like the great depression, and the people had a nasty, greedy, evil ruler. Many had tried to stop him and save the son from his wrath and horrid punishments for being a good boy, but all had failed miserably by execution... But the people of the church of Soul, the guardian of good, had to come up with a solution to this problem, everyone would've been killed if they don't do something now, one looked to the stars and believed they found the answer. Everyone found him crazy, but what they didn't know was that it was the prince himself disguised in ragged cloth of the elder church people. He begged soul to give him an answer if he was going to beat this menace of a father, and the answer was right behind him, his mother's old necklace, it was rather a plain necklace, with a blue gem attached to it. He visited the castle potion tower and tried most of the things he could find without being caught, star's dust, moon rock powder, everything he could without too much noise to wake his father. Nothing availed after he put them all together, he had failed. He held the emerald close to his heart, remembering the kindness for his mother before she died, a single tear landed on the emerald and it began to glow. A beam of light turned the Moon a beautiful blue. The emerald he dropped on the floor now looked like there was a galaxy inside. The pendulum itself was very powerful too, enough to put an end to the dread and have The prince take the throne! It became a holiday from that day on in the late june, "The Day of the Blue Moon" Epona's Backstory Parents Centuries had passed since the creation of the Pendulum and was passed down generations since, the wizards were able to disguise it as the blue gem it once was for protection purposes. Rubio the cat, was the kind king of the land, but he was not a king yet though... He had to marry into the throne because he was 3rd born and not heir to the throne in this home kingdom, so he made his own. As he entered the arena of the firefly racers stadium, he happened to fall in love with an unknown stranger, he tried to look away but he couldn't stop thinking or looking at her, her name was Genesis, she is a commoner in the Haven dimension, a heavenly dimension made entirely out of clouds and everyone was born with the wings of an angel, she was there to compete against the Sol Ravens. Eventually he did talk to her, ask her out... yada yada yada... then Epona was born with the wings like her mother, the end. Her life She was Born in kei, Raised to be a kind girl with a loving heart. She had wings on her back since the day she was born, this was brought down to her from her mother, from the Paradise dimension where everybody had them. She was Homeschooled and her parents noticed she looked... lonely... They decided to fix it by adopting a poor little girl at an orphanage, She was the only one left they could offer so they took her in anyway, she was happy until... the night they were taken... She cried for 3 days even during the funeral when she found out they were dead for sure. A few years passed and she met a few people in the town square of Rogenhegen, A town near the castle, they called themselves The Freedom Fighters X.D. and they knew who token her parents. She was desperate to know, and it was EGGMAN! She vowed to take revenge on eggman for his doings since... Reuniting with her Father A few months or so pass since the Blue Moon incident, a few hikers were up on the mountain when they saw smoke in the sky leading far off the trail below, they expected it to be the start of a random forest fire, when really they were in for quite the surprise. Inspecting the area where the smoke was coming from lead to a man near a fire, he called himself Leon and also stated that he has been kidnapped along with his wife for 2 years. It was King Leon! They were able to call for help and get him to a hospital, word got out quick after that, it didn't take long to inform Epona that her father has been found alive in the Forest of the Lost and is now hospitalized, it turned out eggman has been hiding them in one of his airships during the invasion, Leon was able to survive but Genesys saved his life from the fall when sonic and the heroes destroyed the airships, He recovered and now rules Lenmarkus once again. Relationships with others Sonic the Hedgehog Although she hasn't ever met him until the Sonic Trilogies series takes act, she's heard many stories about him. Personally she thinks he's a cool guy and fun to be around, she WOULD spend more time with him but she would make a friend of hers a little jealous... Crystal The Kitsune Friends for a very long time, since childhood I might say. (Yes she is confirmed to be a kitsune) More coming soon! Stats Agility = 7 Speed = 4 Strength = 5 Defence = 6 Evasiveness = 4 Dexterity = 5 Intelligence = 7 Skill = 6 Total = 40 & the Quotes ~ Hi! Nice to meet you. (Her usual greeting) ~Hm? What's this you're talking about? (Confused) Hehe... Yea I'mma go... before things get bad, bye-*Flies off* (Mad, but just trying to hide it) S ranking! ~ FOR THE WIN! YAAAAY! A Ranking ~ Complete satisfaction! B Ranking ~ Hey! Not too shabby I might say! C Raking ~ Could've been worse... D ranking ~ *Grumpy look* ... Really? F ranking ~ I'm not even gonna say... *Turns away from camera Blushing from embarrassment* Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths She does have some good traits despite the fact that some of her weaknesses can kill her Intelligence Her IQ is About a 130, almost as smart as tails Great flexibility Her flexibility makes her great at dodging attacks Flight Abilities Well she IS a fly type... SELF EXPLANITORY Strength The fly type May be her thing... But she is pretty strong too, but not the STRONGEST in the world though.. Weaknesses Strengths aside, let's get to weaknesses before people think she is a mary sue... AND SHE IS NOT. *Fire This is self explanatory, but large amounts of it like lava CAN in fact kill her even with the emerald's protection * Dark Aura Dark aura does have an effect on her since she is a light type, but it wouldn't be too fatal though, it would weaken the emerald's abilities though *Solar Eclipses Most of her Light power comes from the Sun, so is an eclipse comes it weakens her light ability, but it wouldn't kill her though, it would just make her weaker. * The Pendulum itself This is a rare chance of happening but this can only be done if the pendulum is taken over to the bad side and used for evil doings, if it hits her, Its a critical hit and might die from the amount of damage. But this is a rare chance of happening, plus the pendulum is her responsibility... with the power, you have to have great responsibility. Powers and abilities As you can see she is a Ice/Light type fighter with Magician abilities such as these: Fantasy Seal This is a Series of bullets that can hit you from pretty far away and does SERIOUS amount of damage to an opponent and sends them flying. Which is why she only uses it to finish an opponent off only What are Spellcards? Spell cards are powerful, beautiful, but yet dangerous things. They can use any power and create bullets from it and shoot them in a beautiful ways. Other examples of this are Samantha & Wren's "Love Sign ~ Master Spark", Genisis's "Jack the Ripper ~ Killer doll", and O.A.S.I.S's "Artificial Sun". Ice storm Makes it rain giant spikes if ice, does 15% of damage The Blinding Effect Light shines from the emerald blinding the opponent for a short amount of time Light shield A shield from the sun's light and energy, and reflects almost anything Angel's Bow A large bow as light as air and can shoot from pretty far away with light arrows (Kinda like Pit's bow from super smash bros.) Super Form? You may have not expected it, but she does in fact have a super form. Diamond Epona Diamond Epona is when she gets all 7 chaos emeralds or uses the pendulum to turn super (but only when it comes to critical cases, which rarely happens). This form is called Diamond Epona, she's called this because she kind of looks like she's made of diamonds. This form doubles her normal stats but makes her more vulnerable to Dark Aura 30 Character Questons 1.)Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? Answer: Her relationship with them was pretty good when they had the chance I might say. 2.)What are your characters most prominent physical features? Answer: Well the first thing I might notice if I first met Epona is her mothers pendulum, it looks like that blue gem because it's in disguise, it used to belong to her father who gave it to her mother, and was passed down from generations since its creation. 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? I don't thinks she has one, she never really told me one of her scars 4.)How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? Um... if I have to say, she does think like an adult so she wouldn't care what others think 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the Kinsey Scale ? 0, but she has nothing against homosexuality 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory When she met Vincent, she fell in love with him a while ago before he died saving her life 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? The night her parents were taken 8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? She has a tie for ice cream, its fudge swirl or cookies and cream. Color would be a blue or a teal, and... I don't think she has a favorite song, but she did tell me she likes vocaloid 9.) Who does your character trust? Her closest friends, and most importantly Samantha of course 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. Well ever since her parents were killed, she was left to rule a kingdom by herself. And the Celestial Blue Moon Festival where she met sonic and everyone else 11.) Is there something you equate with your character? Well mostly the shirt, mostly because people mistake it for being 1 thing all together, but they're really separate. But I don't blame them, I like the shirt anyway! 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? Kei is very advanced with technology, but she leaves those things to Techno, she only uses technology for entertainment purposes (like computer or T.V) or using the Portal systems to deliver letters or messages 13.)What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? Well it varies from time to time but usually it stays the same from when she went to bed or she's cuddling with the blankets (that sounded funny xD) And she usually sleeps from her side 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? She LOVES the cold, its basically her element with the ice powers in all, but she's not too fond of the extreme heat, but that doesn't mean she hates swimming! 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? She is Definitely a night owl, mostly because on most nights she would come out to the balcony and sing a lullaby for the children who cant sleep within Rogenhegen (the Capitol of Lenmarkus Kingdom), it echoes due to a spell done by her Grandmother, who was a Magician 16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? She does consider Samantha a blood relative, since she's adopted 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? She can get it messy if Samantha comes in and they get a bit roudy when at play, but she cleans it up a bit after (and I'm talking about the throne room of course) 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies.) She is pretty good, she bakes herself something when the castle workers there aren't looking, and I'd say she's best at butter breads and some other pastries 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? Wings, remember? But when it comes to Wren the Labrador and the rest of team rider, she takes a bus with them if she has to and BOY does it take a long time... 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? She does have Arachnophobia, but it doesn't show much in sonic chronicles 1-3 (But she acts normal around anthro-Arachnids) 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? Im not really a brony... but if I have to pick, it would be the emerald with wings 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? Probably to see her great great great (repeat x2) grandfather create the pendulum and witness the history of The blue moon festival for herself. 23.) Is your character superstitious? I don't really think she is... 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? She told me not to tell... ._. (It used to be Vincent though, but I will tell you this it MIGHT be one of her close friends...) 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby I guess they're normal, but they change size in most of my art for some reason xD 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite guilty pleasure, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite season, and favorite holiday Comfort food would be Pocky. Her guilty pleasure is usually art like me... Her favorite outfit would most likely be one of her dresses, but she wears them on certain occasions though. She Absolutely LOVES hot Cocoa, and the winter and springtime. and favorite holiday would be either Valentine's day or Christmas 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them I can't think of any! >.< 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? Answer: Maybe and action movie with a slight bit of romance? IDK 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? She does wear a bit of perfume from time to time... but usually she smells like... dragon fruit or cherries mostly she helps collect the cherries in the garden 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. Dear Epona, I am your god, bow down! lol jk XD Hi With Love, SD (or jessi, my real name XD) (P.s: Im sorry I made you a mary sue human at one point in your development xD) Mary Sue Test Results Results: 23% She could have a few mental and physical traits that could be considered sueish, but not annoyingly so. All good here! :) The test I took: http://www.quotev.com/quiz/4295309/A-Mary-sue-test-are-you-a-mary-sue/ And an extra one so I could be sure:http://www.gotoquiz.com/is_your_character_a_mary_sue_2 (the reason I lowered it is because I took another test to be SURE she isn't Mary sue, and I got a lower score!) Want to see more of my characters? Fan of sonic? Love Fan characters? Love DeviantArt? Come visit me here: http://starlightdawn1216.deviantart.com/ Epona and Parrot the Chao (Base by Cy63r_N3k0 On DA).png|Epona and Parrot the Chao (Base by Cy63r_N3k0 on DA) For fan chara wiki.png|Another artz by me! :3 Aplha Ver.png|Her original design, or Alpha ver. (When i was like what? 12?) Samantha the Seedrian.png|Her adopted sister, Samantha the Seedrian :3|link=http://seedrian.wikia.com/wiki/Samantha_the_Seedrian Happy Holidays!.png|Happy Holidays! <3 -Epona Epona.png|BY THE FREAKING AMAZING SIGMA!!! THANK YOU BRO! Epona the cat.png|A Birthday pic fro me from mah friend Alphonse! Thank you SOOO MUCH! Sonic boom (StarlightDawn style!).png|Sonic Boom Redesigns (wont be Permanent!) From Left to Right: Sailius, Epona, Samantha, And Crystal Itsareqforthefabulouspeepskjcbcjbxcjkbv.png|A fabulous sketch my the Amazing one known as Sweetea! :3 Spell Card.png|Spell name: Illusionary Dawn ~ Sacred Crystal Diamond Epona.png|Diamond epona holding her Sacred weapon, the Hakkero (Ha-ke-ro) it is the sword version of the angel's bow) Epona meets Scourge.png|What happens when a wild Scourge meets Epona...|link=http://starlightdawn1216.deviantart.com/art/Epona-meets-Scourge-505831909 Evolution!.png|The process of her creation from her concept of a mary sue in 2009 to present day! Epona's Icon.png|Official logo Eris the Cat.png|Her genderbent thing (Name: Eris) Epona- sonic channel- full.png|YAAAAY! SONIC CHANNEL! :D (Made by the amazing SonicKnucklesFangirl! ^^) omgwat.png|wat... is this real or ami dreaming?? o-e Yukkuri.png|This isn't even my final form Trivia * Epona wasn't always a good guy, in her early stages of development, she was at one point an anti-hero * In her timeline, she did at one point have a lover, his name was Vincent Van Roe (or Vincent the lynx), and he was her protector and a ninja too. The reason why he's not her crush is because he died saving her life from eggman when her parents were taken, she was supposed to be taken too... She still thinks of him though, sometimes she acts like he's still there. He is buried in the furthest point under her garden under a giant Golden cherry tree now, where nobody can watch her mourn. The reason why she hides it is because she's usually optimistic around others, they're not used to seeing her cry. * There was a point where she wasn't a princess at all! But just a normal mobian girl with a passion to sing! * Her origins were not what you'd expect, she was at one point going to be a HUMAN?! *DUN DUN DUN!* and... she never wore blue, she wore mostly black and Some pallets of Magenta... * And if you have payed attention to my character's themes... Touhou much... IK (I even played a few of the games too) * Unlike Emmi the Hedgehog (You can visit the Lenmarkus Shrine maiden here) she is only at 10th stage training when it comes to her spells and Magician works, while Emmi has already reached the 14th level of training. So if we were to put Epona at boss standards she would only be a 5th boss while Emmi would most likely fit a final boss standard. Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Good